Orange Sky
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: Why does the blame always lie with Michael? Set after FallFinale, and Sara messes up. This time, she needs to make things right. :: Chapter 5 : Ready and waiting to fall::
1. Harshness and regret

**A/N : This story begins at the time in the unknown future, when Michael and Sara meet up again (because, DUH, they will). It was a kind of emotional rendez-vous, but well, it comes to this point where Michael asks Sara if she has the key. Here's what happens next.**

**As always, please let me know what you think. It's a new story, and I really want to know if you think it's worth reading and writing. Please?**

**XO**

**PS : The title is from the Alexi Murdoch song, that is playing on repeat. I love it.**

* * *

The room echoed with silence, as the words sunk in. Sara's breathing was heavy and erratic and her eyes were wide in shock. Michael just...Michael just stood there, looking intently at her.

"So this is why you wanted to meet up with me?" Her voice shook. "To use me yet again? To suck me into another conspiracy that ends up killing the people I love? For what, Michael? For what?"

He sucked in a breath. "It wasn't like that. But Sara, you _left me_ in Gila, out of your own volition. I wanted to...I wanted to keep you with me, but you made it clear that thát wasn't what you wanted. When I found out you might have something that could set Lincoln..."

She interrupted him. "I DID NOT leave you in Gila, Michael, and you _know it._"

"How could I?" He huffed. "Tell _me_ how I should have known this." The sarcasm had kicked in, and so had the bitterness. It was going to be a long night.

Sara bit her lip. She knew he hadn't heard the voicemail, but damn it, he should have known. If he knew anything about her, he should have known that she'd come back. Or, the thing that struck her the most. If he really felt the way he claimed to, he wouldn't have just _sat_ there. He would have run outside and fought for her.

She connected their eyes and voiced her fears. "If you knew anything about me, you would have figured it out. And most of all – you would've fought for me."

"I can't _make you_ love me, Sara!" It was a cry, a desperate cry, but she didn't hear it. All she heard was cowardness.

"You don't bother fighting, but feel no guilt whatsoever about using me every time your brother needs help?" She bit out. "_Sara, I need you to make a mistake_ and _Sara, I need the key your father gave you before he was hung in his office_? Damn it, Michael!"

He looked at the floor. He wasn't using her, honestly, he wasn't. But if she was the one who could end this whole conspiracy, if she could free them all...then he needed her for other reasons than his heart. Her loud voice cut through his ears, and the painful words cut through his whole being.

"It's not like that."

"It's not?" She fumed. "Then what is it, Michael?" Her big chocolate brown eyes bore into his.

"Sara, I.."

She raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue. "You..."

"I'm not using you. I love you, but you just won't let me!" He ran a frustrated hand over his head.

A tear streamed down her face. "This – " she gestured around her, showing the crappy motel where they'd met up, the small leftovers of food from the vending machine and the contenents of the First Aid kit scattered on the bed, "This is you _loving me_?"

Michael swallowed hard. He knew it wasn't all that, but he would make it better for her in the future, after the whole conspiracy thing was cleared. He'd provide her with everything she wanted, he'd make her life so damn beautiful that she would wonder, time and time again, if it was all a dream. But right now, he could only try.

"Because," she continued angrily, "if this is your love, then I sure as hell don't want it."

-

Michael

_Sometimes, sometimes, my mind is too strong _

_to carry on._

The words cut through him like a knife set on fire. It burned and numbed his whole being in a matter of seconds.

"_...then I sure as hell don't want it."_

"_...sure as hell don't want it."_

"_...don't want it."_

"_...don't."_

Sara's voice repeated in his head. Over and over, it was being played in loops. And every time he heard the words, his heart was being ripped apart a little more. He may have misinterpreted her actions in Gila, but the words she had thrown his way this time were unmistakable.

She hated him more than anything in this world. The same ammount in which he loved her.

It broke him, but he would not let her see.

Sara

_My salvation lies in your love._

She regretted it. More than anything, she regretted the words she'd spat out. The way his face changed, showing his complete brokenness for only a few split seconds, made her heart ache. But just like that – his mask slipped on and he revealed nothing more to her.

It made her want to cry.

She hadn't meant it, of course she hadn't. She loved him more than she had every loved anyone, she'd never needed anyone this much. Sara wanted his love.

"_Michael's been abandoned his whole life."_ Lincoln had said to her, and here she was, proving him right. She'd hurt Michael badly.

She wished to turn back time.

What would she have said then, if she could do it over again? A sigh escaped. He'd told her he loves her, and she'd refused him.

"Michael, I'm sorry." She tentatively took a step towards him, but he took one backwards, his empty eyes looking right through her.

"Hm." He hummed, shaking his head softly and clearing the emptiness from his eyes. "Look, Sara, like I told you before, this isn't about me. It is about an innocent man being hunted, the love of his life being killed and his son being charged with a murder he didn't commit. It is about your father, my father, and everyone else who has suffered through this conspiracy. You're right," he sighed "maybe I don't know you. But the person I think you are would try to make things different if she could." He nodded softly. "I know you need to think about this, so I'll be –" he pointed towards the closed bathroom-door. "I'll be in there. You take all the time you need."

Sara didn't need to think about it, but she did need to think. Over the last few minutes, her desire to be held by Michael was flying high. She'd never wanted it more, and she'd never been so far from it.

She needed to figure out a way to make this right.

* * *

_Please, oh please, tell me what you think._

_XO Loads of love, Laura_


	2. Sweet illusion

**A/N : First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS, everybody! Oh, and _thank you, Santa, for my new Prison Break season one DVDbox!_ (are y'all jealous? ) **

**I want to thank everybody who has reviewed the first chapter. I am really thankful for your encouragement. I wouldn't be anywhere without you.**

**And a thank you to Josh Groban, who has provided me with a great song for this story, that I can build my chapters around. It's called You are loved (Don't give up), and is playing on repeat. All lyrics are from this song for now, and if they aren't...I'll mention it.**

**Please, let me know what you think...Let me know, let me know, let me know! **

**(Enjoy your holidays)**

**XO**

* * *

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you_

"So." Sara puffed out a breath, that turned into a cloud of air on the cold winter sky. "How 'bout this weather, huh?"

She didn't know what she'd expected. A nod, maybe a small Scofield-smile...maybe she'd just expected _any _reaction at all. But he didn't give her one, and she closed her eyes at the knowing that even the smallest, the simplest of sentence didn't evoke a reaction. Wondering if it would always be this way from now on, she opened her eyes quickly when he spoke after minutes of silence.

"Lincoln,"he started. Well, she should have known that it would involve his brother. The devotion of Michael to him was enormous. "Lincoln took me out in weather like this once. I was about..nine and mom had passed two years before. We were walking for a long time, and when I asked him where we were going, he just shook his head." Michael turned his head to her and smiled a little. " 'You'll see.' He said. Well, I didn't see anything. In fact, I saw the same tree I'd seen four times before. We were just walking in circles. And then...then it started snowing. "

His face was turned towards the road ahead, but Sara could see the twinkling of his eyes, and she said a thank you to herself, for making him happy like that again. " 'You see?' He said. 'I told you!' We'd been walking in the cold for hours, because he was _so_ sure it would snow."

She let out a smile. "Seems to me like you had loads of fun growing up."

"Yeah, well." He sighed. "Our father was gone, our mother had passed away...We were all the other had. And then we had Veronica."

Sara remembered Veronica. The kindness, yet despair the woman had had with her, trying to make her understand Lincoln's innocence. And then she remembered Michael's words back at the motel. _It's about an innocent man being hunted, the love of his life being killed..._A wave of sadness washed over her. "I'm er –" Michael turned to her, and she took a breath before continuing, "I'm sorry for your loss, Michael."

He gave a brief nod. "I've lost a lot of things."

Michael swallowed. After all, he'd lost her too, hadn't he? The love of _his _life, probably. He'd had girlfriends in the past, but none of them had made him feel the way Sara had. The way she still makes him feel, even now, driving down this road with her by his side. He wouldn't let her meet the fate Veronica had met. Even if it meant...dying, himself. If that was the thing that would keep her safe, so be it.

"Michael,"

When they began their journey together, he'd planned not to talk to her. But when he stepped into that car, and her soft voice made a stupid comment about the weather, he'd realized that he was, in fact, behaving like a petulant child.

Like he had said, he couldn't make her love him. But is that a reason to ignore her? Is that reason enough to go sulking when she was trying to be nice to him? _Trying to be nice to him..._She'd said she was sorry.

"_Michael, I'm sorry."_

_Flashback_

_He'd stepped out of the bathroom when she had gently knocked on the door. Wiping his dry and invisible tears off of his tired face, he'd braced the sink one final time before going out to meet her._

_"I'm going with you." Her eyes had looked trusting, but he'd known it was his imagination. All he'd seen was the blame in them, directed at him when she'd thrown out the most hurtful words he'd ever had to hear. _

He turned to her. "Hm?"

"You said...earlier, you said that it was about innocent people like my father, and your father. I was just wondering...wasn't Aldo Burrows MIA?" She'd tilted her head slightly and damn it if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

The slightest smile escaped his lips. "You've been checking up on me?" It was the smallest moment, that made her Michael return, and she soared, wearing a great big smile. His heart warmed at her beautiful face. But then reality set back in, and he shifted his eyes back to the road.

"Then I sure as hell don't want it."

The playful tone disappeared, and a serious one returned. He nodded. "He was, he was. But then he resurfaced, when he 'saved' Lincoln one time. Actually, he's the reason all of this started. See, he was with something called 'the Company' and they're after us now, because he found out something big, and he couldn't live with it. So he, well, basically, he quit, and took the information with him. _That's _why he disappeared. And I uh –" His brow furrowed.

"I don't know how to feel about that, you know?" He ran a hand over his head and, to his relief, Sara nodded. Maybe she understood him, after all. "Because if it were me...Sure, if it would save a lot of people, I'd go too. But I'd never abandon my family, because I'd want to keep them safe. And the only way I would know if they were, the only way I could make sure of it, was if they were with me. I'm sure he knew that they would come for us, because of him, right? It's the way bad guys work. So if he really loved us, why didn't he do the same thing I'm doing, keep the ones I love with me?"

His hand travelled towards his heart, and she knew he was talking about her, too. It made her all warm and tingly inside. If only she could proove her love to him. If only he could see. Sometimes words just get in the way, lord knows that they'd wedged their way between the two of them before. So instead, she followed the old "Actions speak louder than words" saying, and she'd proove him.

"But Sara," he continued, "when he died in my arms, and his last words to me were 'You know I love you, right?'..." he sighed. "Then what am I supposed to believe?"

"Sometimes," she softly said, "Sometimes people make a mistake, Michael. But that doesn't mean they don't love you, because they do. They love you more than anything, but it's just...it's just so hard to turn back time. And you just need to open your eyes, and see beyond that mistake. There is so much love beyond it, Michael. Just...listen to what their heart is screaming, and then you'll understand." _Please, please, just understand. _

His eyes shifted towards her, and the chrystal orbs looked into her brown ones. _What was she saying?_

"Your father...he made a mistake. But in those finals moments with him, you saw the real him. He was just scared, probably. Not only of them, but of you too. When you leave, after a while, it's too late to come back. But in the end, when he told you he loved you, that was real, Michael. He not only said it, but he prooved it." She concluded.

Michael was torn. He now understood his father, and why he did what he did, so he was glad about that. But the fact that Sara's words of love and mistakes had only been a prologue for her reasoning about his dad...tore him apart yet again.

"Thank you." He gave her a sad smile. She placed her left hand on his on the stick and squeezed it in reassurance. He looked at it for a long time and was surprised when she didn't move it.

It felt...warm. Loving.

What a sweet illusion.

* * *

_Well, I still don't quite know what to think of 'The old man' but er - hm, yeah. I realise this was a lot of talking, but I hope you liked it anyways...Could you, pretty please, let me know?_

_XO_


	3. in THE MOONLIGHT

**A/N : Sheesj, wow. It's been a long time, and I'm sorry. Now, I would like to thank you all for sticking with me...I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know?**

**XO

* * *

**

They pulled up next to yet another dingy motel with blue electric lights and flickering signs. The songs the radio had been playing were slow and soft, soothing the tension that hung between them. A short while before, Sara had removed her hand from Michael's with a sigh.

_Why couldn't he read her like he used to?_

"So," she gave a small smile. "You want me to make the reservations?" He nodded. It was too dangerous for him to go out and get them a room, with his picture foating over CNN every five seconds. In this hole of _something, something, USA_, all motel-receptionists did was stare aimlessly at a TV-screen hanging in front of them, while chucking down a beer and burping.

He looked sideways and gave her a quick glance before turning back towards the sign, trying to make out the name of the motel by the few working signs. _Moo..l.. motel. Moo – _Ah, he grinned. "The Moonlight Motel". Figures. He squared his shoulders when Sara threw the door closed, and trailed a hand over his face. He couldn't keep this up. This little dance that they'd been doing ever since she'd barked those words at him. Honestly, he was just too weak for it.

But hey – tough luck, because he needed her for more than his own sake. She could end this all and she would end it all, with his help. His heart just needed to keep silent and toughen up.

Meanwhile, Sara was standing just outside the reception, doubting. Should she go for the room with seperate beds or go for a double? She turned to look back at Michael and saw him with his head in his hand. Her heart broke just a little more. She never meant to hurt him and she knew that even if she'd scream the words she felt at him, he wouldn't pay any mind. Sara sunk down to the floor and pressed her fingertips to her face, while she tried to keep from crying. All she wanted was for him to love her again, instead of trying to hide his feelings.

_Is that alright with you?_

She pulled herself up by the edges of the little bench that was near her and winced when the roughly cut wood left its mark on her hand. Her tongue flicked around the small wound once, trying to patch up a little blood, but it was no use. Rolling her eyes, she finally found her way through the door, still not having decided on the room. If she took a double bed, Michael would probably insist on sleeping on the floor and letting her have the bed, but on the other hand, single beds would imply that she didn't even want to share a bed with him. She sighed. Either way, she was screwed.

Michael lifted his head and stared at the crappy door to the reception. Sara had been gone an awfully long time and chances were that the clerk, dim as he may be, recognized her. Michael's hand expertly took a hold of the gun that rested in the cabinet and cocked it once, before stuffing it in his pants and counting to ten.

He couldn't wait to get out of this car, by the way, with that _schmuck_ on the radio singing some song about 'don't give up, because...You. Are. Loooooved." Jesus, who listens to this kind of music?

_Nine...Ten._

Swinging the door wide open, he jumped out and slammed it right back. Turning around, he sighed when he saw Sara walking towards him. His fingers let go of the gun and rested in his front pockets. "What took you so long?"

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Michael."

He shook his head, dismissing her apology. He'd heard enough 'I'm sorry, Michael's to last him a lifetime. "Which room?"

"39"

He gave a quick smile. "Well, at least it's not 40."

Her brows furrowed. "Why? What would be wrong with 40?"

Michael shuffled his feet nervously. "I'll give you a hint : **open up cell 40!**" He barked.

Sara cast her eyes downward. "Right. Bellick's an ass, isn't he?" She laughed. "Wait – that's an understatement."

His eyes lit up, if only briefly. Then he cleared them and strode over to room 39, patiently waiting for her to catch up him. Sara bit her lip. She hated this. But damn it, she wouldn't back down this time. The one thing about Sara Tancredi that had always been real, was that if she wanted something with all her heart, she'd go for it. No matter what.

Straightening her pants, she walked over to Michael and opened up the door.

The bed was the first thing he saw. "I'll uh-" he stumbled. "I'll take the floor."

She closed her eyes. She knew this would happen, but would not let it. "Don't be ridiculous, Michael," she answered, her eyes staring at the bathroomwall (she'd immediately left him standing there, to give him space or...whatever). "We'll share."

Closing the door, she faintly heard him yelling something that resembled 'Do you really think that's a good idea?'. She smiled. _Michael, it's the best idea I've had all year._

--

Michael stared up at the ceiling, while Sara lay on her side next to him, studying his face. "Maybe," he softly said, "maybe I should take the floor."

Her hand travelled towards his, that lay flat on his chest next to his heart and she intertwined their fingers, praying that he would not pull away. "Please stay?"

He looked at the hands, then looked into her eyes and tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because," she took a deep breath. "because I want to fall asleep next to you." _Because I love you..._

Michael felt his mouth go dry. Sometimes, he couldn't figure her out. But maybe she wasn't meant to be understood. Maybe he should just stop worrying and take every damn chance he could to be close to her. He briefly closed his eyes and knew that the feeling of her hand in his was too much to ignore. This was all to beautiful to refuse.

He watched the sight of their hands together and thought about what a pretty picture this would all make. Except for...

"Sara...You're bleeding!" His voice bordered panick when he saw the small ammount of pain she was in and it made her smile slightly.

"Michael – don't worry, it's okay. I just grazed it."

"You grazed it when?" The chrystal orbs looked at her in concern.

She shrugged. "Ten minutes ago?"

"And it's still bleeding?"

Sara didn't know what got into her. Well, actually, she did, but maybe she shouldn't have done it. Leaning over, she pressed a small kiss to his cheek, then closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry, Michael. I'm fine. Now, sweet dreams.."

Michael gave a loud sigh before pressing a small kiss to her forhead when he was absolutely sure she was asleep. "Sweet dreams, Sara."

* * *

_What did you think? Was it okay?_

_XO_


	4. Drive in

**A/N : Yes, I know I am moving at the speed of a snail, but you know what? I'm actually proud of that. (grins) It's just that I usually can't write this...I always write the 'reunite!fast!' type of story. **

**But I promise that the next chapter (if you still want one) will be screaming 'PROGRESS!!'.**

**XO**

**PS : Please review?**

**

* * *

**_When the sun sets around me_

_My daydreams confound me_

_And the long night surrounds me_

_You turn me around.(Aqualung)_

The yellow headlights cut through the darkness of yet another backroad that they were driving, and the moon cast a soft glow over the treetops. It was 2.32 am and Michael had been up all night.

"Michael, I think you should call it a night." Her worried eyes rested on his worn face, seeing the evident exhaustion playing around his handsome features.

He shook his head decidedly. "I can't...It's still too far."

"So?" Sara shrugged with a slight smile. "I'll drive."

_Flashback_

_He stared at her for a good ten –fifteen – thirty minutes,then urged himself to get up before she would awaken and come to the conclusion that she'd made a big mistake. Before she'd shake her head of sleep and then of utter horror. _

_He unwound his fingers from her hair and slipped away from her body, moving to the bathroom. Michael studied his own expression in the bathroommirror for a few minutes, before he heard her scream his name in fear._

_Immediately rushing out to the bedroom, he raised his brows at her. She gave him a crooked smile. "I thought something had happened to you."_

He glanced at her, then trained his eyes back on the road. "It's too dangerous. Besides, you wouldn't know where to go."

She laughed, and the sound stirred something in him. Something that would best be left slumbering. All his feelings, unreturned..He couldn't think of it. "You're not one of those men who are _convinced_ women can't drive, navigate or park, are you?"

A small smile slipped out. "I wouldn't think of it... But Sara, I can't stop driving and I certainly can't sleep."

She chuckled. "You can't sleep...listen, I'm not asking you to fall into a coma, I'm just asking for the wheel."

He bit the insides of his lip, knowing that Sara could be damn stubborn if she had her eye on something. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and her voice leaned in, closer to his ear. "Doctor's orders."

Michael playfully sighed. "Yes, doctor."

"Now, be a nice boy, pull over and gimme the keys."

For a moment, it seemed if they were just a man, and a woman, determined to make it to their holidaydestination. Michael _was _a good boy, and he pulled over, tossing Sara the keys over the hood of the car. She caught them expertly and sat behind the wheel, letting her fingers glide over the places Michael's long digits had gripped. When he got in, next to her, she turned to him with a soft smile, and quietly ordered him to "Sleep.".

He shook his head. "I told you, I can't."

"Michael, I told _you_ that I could take care of it, now stop behaving like an idiot and catch up on some needed sleep." Her hair flew around her head, showing him that she felt that he was, in fact, a complete idiot. _As if he needed a reminder..._

"It's not that." Smiling at the way her brow furrowed and her hair was tucked behind her ear, he continued to explain. "I just _can't _sleep anymore. Haven't slept in about...two months, a week and six days." She looked as if she pitied him, and he couldn't stand it. He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

A smile fluttered across her face. "Do you know what my mother used to do when I couldn't sleep?" The tenderness in her voice was unmistakeable, and it made Michael wonder if maybe he was wrong about her feelings for him. But, no – she'd said what she'd said, hadn't she?

_Watch as fingertips touch_

_And the life floods in. (Aqualung)_

Sara leaned in and pressed her fingertips to Michael's and travelled them along his upperarms, towards the crook of his neck. There, they rested for a few minutes, working circles.

"Close your eyes." Her voice whispered next to his eyes.

He, the good boy he was, closed them and yet saw her face clearly etched on the inside of her eyes. She was wearing that concerned expression she sometimes got. Her fingers, meanwhile, were making warmth flood through his veins and it was the best feeling he'd ever had. Even if it wasn't love, at least it was something like it.

She smiled when she heard his breathing even out. Mission accomplished.

_Please,_ she silently begged him, _Michael, please understand that this isn't something I just – do for anyone. _

Sara thought of her mother and how kind she had been to her. She smiled. Her mother would have really liked Michael : a handsome, curtious young man with a warrant for federal crimes. Shaking her head, Sara watched the road ahead.

* * *

He woke up by the sound of her singing. Letting out a smile, he kept his eyes closed, hoping to stay in this reality forever. The reality where she was singing for him, some corny song along with the radio. 

But it wasn't meant to be. "'Morning, Michael. I know you're awake and laughing at my pathetic excuse for singing, so no need to pretend anymore."

His eyelids fluttered open and her breath caught when the pure chrystal orbs connected with hers in the soft morninglight.Sitting himself up, he yawned and stretched his body in the close confinement of the car. "I wah-an't laughing at you."

She rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh. "Right."

"Damn," he said, "I haven't slept this good in a long time." His eyes tried to connect with hers, and did. "Thanks."

Sara smiled brightly. "Don't mention it."

"So," he continued, "where are we?"

She hummed. "Open up the map for me, will ya?" Her finger trailed the roads and finally rested on a small spot. "We're here."

Michael's eyes widened. "Wow – you've done good."

She grinned and pretended to look hurt for a second. "Did you ever doubt it?"

"Never." His voice was so soft that she had to keep herself from kissing him right there and then. But she didn't. She couldn't. Even though they'd had two or three good days, it would still be too soon.

She just hoped that he was beginning to get the message.

* * *

_So? What did you think?_

_XO_


	5. Ready and waiting

**A/N: Here's the new chapter for Orange Sky...I really hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry you've had to wait. **

**Please let me know what you think? Please? It means the world to me.**

**XO**

**PS :This chapter is dedicated to guinevere79**

**

* * *

**Sara parked the car in front of the large house which had been labeled 'their destination' a long time ago. She didn't like it. A house meant a possibility for Michael to hide, while _en route, _he had nowhere to go. Long hallways meant dodging and doors meant shutting out. But, she concluded with a small sigh, this house also meant Lincoln – and Lincoln meant another way to get through to Michael. 

And a happy ending. Maybe that was hidden somewhere behind that glass door. They just might figure out what this heavy key around Sara's neck was supposed to give them access to – maybe it's all supposed to go uphill from here. God knows that their relationship had reached its all time low a few long days ago, so maybe...

There were to many possibilities and not enough..._It was not enough._

She looked at Michael out of the corner of her eye and remembered this beautiful song that she'd once heard and put on repeat for weeks. Maybe she ought to give it to him one of these days. Make him listen.

Meanwhile, Michael was struggling with the colliding of hopes and reality. He'd heard Sara screaming the other day, but what he saw now – what he had seen in the last few days... He recalled their night in the motel, her willingly being in his arms, her fingers massaging him to a sleep he had needed more than anything...And more than anything, her other words still rang in his ears.

"_Sometimes people make a mistake, Michael. But that doesn't mean they don't love you, because they do. They love you more than anything, but it's just...it's just so hard to turn back time. And you just need to open your eyes, and see beyond that mistake. There is so much love beyond it, Michael. Just...listen to what their heart is screaming, and then you'll understand."_

Well, he supposed that what he'd seen on their journey was the screaming of her heart, rather than her mouth. But he... He really didn't know anymore.

All he knew was that it was time to move beyond the pair of them for a second, and to focus on Lincoln and the case again. The house meant focussing, having a purpose once again. It felt wonderful. When Sara parked the car, he jumped out and met Lincoln halfway to the door. His arms went around his brother and he squeezed tightly.

"Still alive?" he questioned.

Lincoln smiled. "And kicking."

The strong arms fell away and he heard his brother greet Sara. "Sara."

She, no doubt, gave him a small smile. "Hi Lincoln. It's good to see you."

Lincoln looked from Sara to Michael and back again. He could feel the tension between the two of them – it hung in the clear sky like a fog. He decided on questioning his brother later. "You guys come in," he motioned with his hand towards the entrance, "you must be tired."

He turned around to lead the way, but not before catching the lost, loving look Sara cast at Michael. His brother, as always, was clueless.

-

Sara was in her room, neatly stapling the clothes Jane had given her. They had the same size – thankfully, and Jane's sense of clothing was great. Well, not over-the-top-wahoo-great, but simple and classy, just as Sara liked it. The jeans and simple T-shirt with a band's name on it fit her perfectly.

'_Mae is for lovers.'_ the T-shirt read.

She opened up her bag and took out her wallet. Flipping open the first half, she stared at the picture inside. He looked so serious on his mugshot. So...but anyway, it was Michael. She traced her fingertip along his features and choked back a sob.

The bed was soft underneath her feet and she should be grateful. Thankful for the fact that the sheets were clean – unlike the motel's. Thankful that she was safe – unlike at the motel. But this time, Michael wasn't here beside her.

Mugshots aren't the best of companions. They can't talk, touch or hold.

Closing her eyes, Sara saw series of images float through the darkness. Many of them from before the escape – and other from after. Gila, his hand floating across her lowerarm, the kiss he'd pressed against her forhead when he was sure she was asleep, his little smile when he woke up to her singing. The most beautiful of things...

-

Jane soflty knocked on the door. "Sara?"

There was only silence that answered her and Jane, as head of the organisation _and _simply as a human being, figured that she better go check if the woman was alright. Slightly pushing the door until she could look inside, she smiled when she saw Sara, sleeping soundly on the bed next to the piles of clothes Jane had given her. _Mae is for lovers._

Jane grinned. Lovers. Lincoln had told her the story of Michael and Sara, and old folk tale that was passed on for generations and generations. The two obviously had something to work out (hence the uncomfortable silence between them) but it was clear as day that they loved eachother more than anything.

Entering the kitchen, she looked at the two brothers, messing around with LJ. It still amazed her how a family that had been through so much, could still have these small moments of hapiness. LJ was the first to notice her. "Jaaaaane," he wailed. The brothers immediately quit teasing the boy and smiled sheepishly at her.

"How's Sara?"

Jane smiled at Michael. "She's asleep."

"Good," he nodded, "she's had a rough night."

"Speaking of rough nights," Lincoln said, "Michael, could I speak to you for a moment, please?"

Michael shrugged and followed his brother outside. They sat down on the swinging bench and just stared into the darkness for a minute or two. "Do you want to tell me what's happening with you and Sara?"

"I don't know." Michael bit his lip. "I said some things, and then...then she said some things and they...Linc, they hurt more than anything ever has."

"Okay..." his brother drew out, "and when exactly did she say these things? Before or after you told her about the key?"

"After." Lincoln closed his eyes in realisation. "Linc, we had an argument and er –"

"Listen, Michael." It wasn't the most original of things to say, but nevertheless, it shut him up. "Don't you see why she said what she said?" He sighed. "Sara was under the impression that you contacted her to _be with her_ – she was thinking that you'd come back for her, because you missed her. But then you told her that she had something that's important for the conspiracy. She feels used, Michael. Like...like the only time you want anything to do with her is when you need something from her."

Michael shifted his eyes from his brother's face to gaze into the darkness.

"I bet she apologized straight after, right?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "That's just words, Linc."

Lincoln smiled. "There you have your answer, Michael. There's the truth. It's just words." He stood up and patted his brother on the back, before going back inside.

-

It could have been an hour, it could have been three. But suddenly Michael's darkness had grown lighter, when Sara came to sit beside him, a blanket wrapped around her to stay clear of the cold.

"Hi," she whispered.

He turned to her and smiled, but it faltered when he saw the look in her eyes.

_It's enough, when I see _

_That look in her eyes_

_Its enough for me to paralyze_

Sara was looking at him with such hope and just the smallest glinstening of tears ready to fall. Michael swallowed a crop of emotion down his throat and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. She leaned into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes for a minute, smiling sadly.

The touch of his fingers fell away and she snapped her eyes back open and pushed her own fingers to her eyelids to push the tears back.

But they stopped wanting to fall when Michael's hand moved from her cheek to her waist, and he pulled her closer to his body so she could fit into the curve of his body. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he placed his lips on her forhead and inhaled deeply.

"You have to know," he softly spoke, "that I need you for much more than just the key." She opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a finger against her lips. "Let me get this out... in Gila, when you left...I was so broken inside that I just couldn't think clearly. You're right – maybe I should have known that you were coming back, or maybe I should have run outside to sweep you off your feet, but I was just...paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. And the only thought in my head was : she's gone."

_So unable to speak _

_Oh, how you make me weak _

His fingers had started to comb her hair and Sara was content just listening to the sound of his voice – it was the best she'd felt in a long long time.

"When my father told you that you were the key to this whole thing, I didn't want to believe him. For one, because I didn't want to believe that you were going to be hurt yet again, because of this whole conspiracy. I'd hoped that it would all be over for you, that you would be safe. But he stressed that you were the one person who could end it all. Sara, I didn't want to hurt you again, but so many people have died because of this conspiracy. I told myself that even though you didn't love me, I needed to get my heart out of the equation and think about all else. I told myself not to be selfish and that maybe, even though you didn't love me, maybe now, because of the key – maybe you'd let me protect you."

He took a deep breath. "So I contacted you and met up with you. I love you, Sara. But I needed to forget that for a while...and think about the conspiracy first. You're making it hard for me, Sara. Because even though the conspiracy is far from over..." he looked at her, the vulnerability clear in his eyes, "you're all I think about."

Sara wiped at the tear running down her cheek and lifted her face to his, softly pressing their lips together. She was pleading with him to understand...to feel and then know that she loved him just as much as he loved her, if not more.

_But the night brought sparks_

_And the sparks brought flames_

_And you had to be sure_

_This wasn't one of those games_

_But I'm going to show you_

_If you could just give me tonight

* * *

__So, what did you think? Please let me know?_

_PS: the lyrics are Mae - (the) breakdown_


End file.
